During flight of a missile from a launch site toward a target many sensors associated with the missile flight path or flight plan are constantly directing signals to control the guidance of the missile or indicate external conditions to the missile. Typical of these is a multiple sensor inertial measurement unit which provides data from many sensors in a serial format output generally referred to as a synchronous serial bitstream. Data formatted in this way cannot be properly processed in serial format by many flight computers which are designed to receive parallel format information. The multi-sensor buffer interface converts serial bit stream data into parallel format for use with parallel format computer systems.